


Captive

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz are taken hostage and forced to "play." Will they do what it takes to not be killed, even if that means the end of everything they know? *Non-Con*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was splayed out on a metal table, his hands and feet bound to metal rails that ran along side the edge of it. He lay there, exposed for torture or murder in his soft gray cashmere pants, a crisp white shirt and a vest. 

Little did he know the deal would go south, Liz had followed him despite being left in a safe house and their captor had a twisted set of unconventional desires. She had a knife in one hand and a gun in another. 

“We should play with him,” she giggled, looking at Liz who also stood over Red, her hands in cuffs. “I want to play with you too,” the red head spoke, coming to stand in front of Liz. “It would be so easy to kill you,” the woman feigned a pout, “so play along, alright?” Liz just nodded in response.

Mitzi put the black gun in her waistband but still wielded the knife as she came in for a kiss with Liz. Her lips were soft and the sensation was odd for Liz who had never kissed a woman before. During the kiss Mitzi realized that Raymond wasn’t watching, so she spun to him, putting the knife at his pulse point and sternly ordering, “watch.” He nodded, lulling his head towards them, forcing his eyes to open.

Mitzi resumed the kiss that soon grew intense, and in no time, Mitzi’s hands were at her blouse. Apparently it took too long to undo buttons, so she flayed the shirt open with her knife. Little white buttons went bouncing to the floor and Mitzi giggled, putting her hands on Liz’s breasts. “You’re gorgeous,” she gritted out, unclasping Liz’s bra and pushing both the bra and shirt to the floor. she would occasionally look over at Red to make sure he was paying attention.

“This is so much fun,” Mitzi said, breaking the kiss, spinning Liz towards Red’s side. “Look what we have here,” Mitzi rubbed her hand along Raymond’s thigh before undoing his belt and fly. She jerked his pants down with one hand. “I knew he liked you,” she whispered in Liz’s ear, “I could see it from the moment you bust through that door. And now you get to play with him. First you’ll suck him, then you’ll fuck him.”

Liz opened her mouth in some sort of protest, trying not to look at Red’s straining cock. “What’s a matter? Don’t want to play?” Mitzi brought a knife to Red’s cock and began sliding the smooth edge along it when Liz shot her cuffed hands out and grabbed his length before Mitzi could slice it off. “Good girl,” she spanked her. 

Raymond lie there and wondered what he’d say to her if his mouth wasn’t so tightly gagged. He felt awful, his cheeks, neck and chest burning red with embarrassment. He squirmed as he heard Mitzi tell Liz to suck him and watched her put her hand on the back of Liz’s head, pushing her towards him. Keen’s delicate fingers were replaced with her hot mouth. She slowly sucked him and it felt so good that it made his head want to explode. 

After five minutes of pure torture, he heard a zipping sound and realized that Mitzi was undoing Liz’s pants. Liz removed her mouth and stood, “haven’t you had enough?” she spat at their captor. Mitzi didn’t like that, she grabbed Liz’s hair, yanking her head back and slid the knife’s blade along her shoulder. “No, I haven’t, and neither have you if you want to live.”

“Besides,” Mitzi said, yanking Liz’s pants down, “we’re just getting to the best part. She pulled her and commanded her to get on top of Red, Liz complied, and soon her hands were on either side of him, newly handcuffed to the rails on the table. She was naked, face to face with a tied up, fully clothed Reddington. Her body hovered above his aching cock, breasts lightly swing above his chest, her nipples hard from touching the fabric of his vest. 

“You guys have been on the run for how long now? I’m sure this isn’t the first time that you’ve fucked,” Mitzi laughed. Red felt his dick in Mitzi’s hands as she lined him up for Liz. He took a deep breath in, wanting desperately to stop all of this. But there was nothing he could do as Mitzi suddenly grabbed Liz’s hips and shoved her down on his cock.

A look of pain contorted her beautiful features and he pulled against the restraints to no avail. He uttered a death threat to Mitzi, but the sound was only muffled by the gag. Liz leaned over him and whispered in his ear, “it’s okay Red, I’m fine.” Blood from her should dripped down her breast and off her nipple, landing on his vest. He couldn’t even bear to look at her he felt so ashamed. 

“Move,” Mitzi commanded, so Liz brought her hips up and down as she moved them in a circular rocking motion.

“Red, look at me,” she whispered fervently. His eyes immediately snapped open. “I need you to look at me while we do this, okay? I need to pretend we’re somewhere else, that it’s just you and me alone in your apartment,” her voice cracked. He nodded, tears threatening to spill over.

Liz looked over to Mitzi who was watching about two feet away. “Can you take the gag out?” Liz asked. 

Mitzi thought about it for a moment before conceding. She came over and removed the gag, then returned to her spot as an observationist. “Lizzie,” Ray squeaked in a broken voice, “I’m so sorr…” she cut him off, putting her lips on his. It took his breath away, the degree with which she kissed him, as if his mouth were her oxygen. There was so much longing and need and urgency as she swept her tongue into his mouth and rocked atop his body. He groaned and she kissed his jawline, then his neck.

“I wanted you Red, just not like this,” she said so low that even right next to his ear, he could barely hear her. He lifted his head, craned his neck and returned the kisses, trailing them down her neck, to her collarbone. He couldn’t help but glimpse at her bouncing breasts as she moved on top of him. He wanted to taste them so badly, but couldn’t, and didn’t want to give Mitzi any more of a show than she had forced them to. 

“Lizzie, I’m close,” he warned, feeling her walls closing around him. Her slick wet heat wasn’t going to orgasm, not like this, but he couldn’t help it. “Cum Red, I want you to cum inside of me,” she whimpered in his ear, sending him careening over the edge. His head went back, but he was careful to keep his eyes open as she had requested. His entire body shook with effort, the bones and veins in his neck standing out starkly in the fluorescent light. He came hard, saying her name, and when he was done, he couldn’t help but close his eyes, tears streaming down either side of his face.

Mitzi clapped, “you know, I’ve always been trying to think up ways to torture Red, but you’re simply the best Liz! He’d rather die than hurt you, than humiliate you, it’s perfect,” she bit her bottom lip. Liz threw daggers at her brown stare.

Only a moment passed between them before a loud bang rang through the small room. Liz heard five shots, she crouched over Red to protect him, and then realized that it was Dembe.

“Cover her,” was the first thing to come out of Red’s mouth, his hot breath warm on her freezing neck. Dembe quickly removed his jacket and placed it over her. As he worked on her handcuffs, she looked at Red, their faces just inches apart. “I know you Red,” she began. “I know you’re going to blame yourself for this, but you can’t, you shouldn’t.” He huffed a disbelieving breath and tried to loll his head to the side, but she wouldn’t let him. With her now free hand, she brought his face back to hers and whispered in his ear. 

“This isn’t the situation I wanted, but I did want you Red,” she kissed his ear. “I wanted you inside me, I’ve wanted it for a long time, maybe not like this…but you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re alive and I’m alive, that’s what matters. That’s what gives us a chance to do this for real someday,” her voice cracked. The cuffs were off. 

Dembe ordered the other man out of the room before helping Liz off Red and then beginning to undo his cuffs. Liz tucked Reddington back inside his now damp pants and began putting her clothes on. She could feel his seed dripping out of her and thought to herself that if it had to be anyone…she was glad it was Red. 

Slowly, Red sat up, his head swimming. He was dizzy, blood was caked to his face, his mind raced. This would change everything between them. He felt sick, the expression on his face was pure anguish until he saw her, stepping towards him. She put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes before pulling him down into a kiss, a real kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

“You should see a doctor,” his voice split through the stifling wall of silence in the car. They glid through the late night in a black sedan, Dembe at the wheel. The world whirred by, undeterred, unaffected by the earthquake of moments that had shaken only them.

“No,” Liz replied flatly.

Red shifted uncomfortably in the smooth leather seat. “Lizzie…” “I don’t want to see a doctor,” she interrupted him. “I’m fine.” 

The two syllables slapped him square in his hollow chest. He knew it wasn’t the truth. How could she be fine? He wasn’t.

“Your shoulder,” he reminded her, suddenly invoking a flare of pain from where the blood oozed out and dripped down. “You’ll need stitches,” he said simply, hoping a logical argument would convince her. 

“It’s nothing that I can’t handle.” “Oh really?” he cocked his head, “I was unaware that a right-handed person could give themselves stitches on their right shoulder.” She turned to him with an exasperated look on her face. Silence threatened to envelop them once more, but she kept it at bay. “Maybe you could stitch me up,” she spoke into the darkness of the car’s cabin.

His fingers gently caressed the fabric of his trousers at his knees. She could almost hear the gears turning in his head and she longed to climb inside his thoughts. He cleared his throat and then began talking. “I would think that I’d be the last person you’d want to spend time with right now,” he said, his honesty nearly startling.

She looked at him, but his head was turned away from her. 

“Red,” she whispered, but he didn’t stir. “Red, look at me,” Liz uttered, her words too close of a mirror to what she had told him back in the steel room. It made his stomach churn. He turned and looked at her. There was a fierce fire of determination in her eyes that was in no way related to the depth of sadness in Reddington’s. 

She leaned toward him so much that the seatbelt was straining against her beating chest and pulling at her wounded shoulder. She undid the buckle and inched closer to him. He watched her movements like a hawk.

“I want…I need to be near you right now, Red.” She paused and shook her head, searching for the right words, the proper explanation. “I know that you hate yourself right now, that you blame yourself, but you can’t do that…you can’t torture yourself like that…it’s not what I want you to do.”

“I’m supposed to protect you Lizzie,” he said, his mouth so dry that he couldn’t even swallow. “I failed you in every way imaginable, and even worse…I hurt you,” the anguish in his voice was palpable. He looked away, out the window, into the pitch-blackness of November, wishing that the frigid blackness would simply consume him and turn his being into a whisper of wind. 

Just seeing how torn apart Red was…was enough to tear her apart too. Stinging tears gathered at her bloodshot eyes and she longed to reach out to him, but she knew that’s not what he wanted. 

“Maybe it won’t happen today, or tomorrow or next week or month…but you’ll have to forgive yourself Red,” she spoke softly, unsure if he was even listening. “I came after you…that was my decision. You told me to stay at the safe house and I disobeyed you, I put myself in danger, and I would do it again…”

His head whipped around to face her and his eyes pierced through her resolve. “If I hadn’t shown up Red…god knows what that psycho would have done to you. Hell, she probably would have just tortured then killed you. What if that happened Red? What if I wasn’t there and she’d have killed you? How would I live with myself? How would I live without you?” her voice shook.

“We’re here,” Dembe’s voice echoed, reminding them both that they weren’t alone. The vehicle had come to a slow stop in front of what appeared to be some sort of abandoned warehouse. She looked out the car window, and then back to him. “Please,” she pleaded, “stay with me. Fix my shoulder at least, then you can go if you want.”

He simply nodded, and then her door opened. A whoosh of freezing air slapped her face, stealing her breath away. She made it around the vehicle and followed Red’s form to the door. Red entered six digits into a key pad and the bolt slid away with a thunk. 

The interior of the warehouse looked like any stereotypical “warehouse” that would come to mind, cold, gray, filled with metal and worn with time. She followed Red silently to what looked like rooms that should contain offices, yet when the door swung open, a comfortable small apartment was revealed. There was a kitchenette and bed, and a closed off bathroom off in one corner. 

Red flipped on the lights and closed the door behind them. “Home sweet home,” she said, slipping her jacket off with a hiss. He turned to her, concern on his face. “This slice hurts more than I thought it would,” she said with a fake smile. 

“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Red said, trying not to focus on Lizzie’s blouse, drenched in blood. He disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a small white kit. She had unbuttoned her shirt and let it pool on the floor. He paused at the sight of her shirtless, his face turning a pallor of white that she had only seen on him a few times. Blood gathered in her bra, hurried down her side and crept onto her pants. 

“Have a seat,” Red said motioning to the bed, remembering how to act human once more. He grabbed a bottle of scotch off the tiny dresser and handed it to her, “this is going to hurt.”


End file.
